High priority government and commercial (e.g., banking, utility) systems require reliable communications to assure national security. However, true government protected communications systems have limited capacity and are generally reserved for the highest strategic and tactical priorities. As a result of cost and bandwidth constraints, the remainder of essential government communications are forced to utilize commercial communications channels which are subject to outages by equipment reliability, weather, unintentional or intentional interference, jamming, or other denial-of-service attacks. Because these commercial communications channels offer no protection or transmission security, essential government communications are subject to intentional or unintentional outages beyond acceptable levels. However, government funding limitations do not allow for the purchase of additional national protected communications satellites (e.g., MILSTAR, AEHF). As a result, methods of achieving higher availability and data protection through affordable commercial channels are needed.